


《G11》

by gapricornus



Category: bts
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 22:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19682557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapricornus/pseuds/gapricornus





	《G11》

那一次的隐秘亲吻他们尝到了甜头。

室温被人为下调至十九度。

软篷篷的被子下面是无与伦比的安全感，轻轻的覆盖在两人的身体上面，就能营造出一种沉浸在交叠水澄色中的假感，永无止境的肌肤相亲着。

分不清是谁先醒来，有时是柾国，有时是泰亨。

他们两人的默契是谁先醒来了叫谁，方式不太一样，柾国习惯闭着眼睛去索吻，泰亨喜欢睁着眼睛抚摸弟弟的可爱的眉眼。对此田柾国不太乐意，他抓住金泰亨点在自己唇边的手指拉进被子里，闷闷不乐地说：“哥也亲亲我不行吗？”

金泰亨的手被他拉到一个更温暖的位置，对大清早就被迫做升旗手这件事似乎习以为常，谁看到那双眼睛都要无原则的心软。他顺着小少爷的心意上下抚动着，凑近了在对方唇上轻轻一亲，笑着反问：“让你多睡一会儿还不好？”

亲比摸更容易叫醒人，尤其是小少爷那毫无节制又缠又黏的亲法，几下就能把金泰亨弄醒，迷迷糊糊中被压着后颈被迫把舌头也伸出来。所以往往金泰亨先醒来的时候，田柾国不会被弄醒。

“呼——哥这样说显得我好不懂事啊。”田柾国舒服得长长呼出一口气，咕哝着揽过小哥哥使劲往自己怀里塞，手顺着睡衣往下摸着，“我不想多睡，只有泰亨哥睁着眼也太不公平了，哥好狡猾，不可以。”

多睡一秒就会少看你一秒。

真是服气了。

金泰亨咬了咬嘴唇，脸颊的热度使他不得不把头低下，好难为情，他的身体尚且青涩，遇到甜蜜的话不知如何是好，总要像一株含羞草那样想要缩起来。

都是在同一所学校，在同一间教室，一样的老师，一样看呆板的白沫在黑板上簌簌落下，他们彼此只相隔了四张桌子，小少爷这些情话又是在哪里学来的？

两颗睡得毛茸茸乱炸炸的脑袋抵在一起蹭得金泰亨眼睛有点痒，他贴着枕头往旁边侧侧，犹豫距离过近，头发被蹭得更乱了，被田柾国误以为在撒娇，拉过来又是一顿亲吻，亲完还不舍得一般舔舔小桃子红润起来的唇部：“泰亨哥明天要这样叫我起床，知道吗。”

摸了半天田柾国也不见他射，反倒越来越硬，整个左手连同指缝都沾满了湿漉漉的体液。他们身体几乎贴在一起，那根玩意正杵在金泰亨软软的肚子上，金泰亨心里苦恼小少爷是越来越不好糊弄了，所幸今天是周末，稍微放肆一下也没什么大碍，正准备拉开点距离钻进王国里面的时候，小少爷先他一步有了私心和动作。

他环住小桃子的腰把人往上托了托，顺势把对方的腿夹在中间，这个动作有些禁锢的感觉，金这人泰亨下意识往人颈窝处躲。

手掌伸进裤子的时候，田柾国感觉怀里的人抖了一下，紧张的小口呼气，全都扑在田柾国后颈那一小片皮肤上，被空调吹出的冷气衬得滚烫。

断断续续的热源让田柾国的情绪更加清晰，连带着那块皮肤都酥酥麻麻的，他知道金泰亨胆子小，被弄的时候容易头脑空白，虽然面皮薄容易羞，可小桃子性子乖又寄人篱下，往往哄两句就说不出拒绝的话了。

“我想摸摸你。”金泰亨停下了动作，他的手也被夹在两人之间，动弹不得，田柾国根本不介意，他忍着下体肿胀的感觉 去亲小桃子的锁骨。

“摸……摸哪里？”明明田柾国的手都已经伸进去了，他还紧张的明知故问。

“这里，行吗？”在腰间等待的手慢慢下移，到了一个饱满柔软的位置，像是第一个发现新世界的人要插上旗帜，田柾国缓缓在小哥哥的臀部上打圈，还故意掐了一下。

金泰亨被他摸得窘迫不已，无奈腿也被小少爷夹着无法动弹，只好小声抱怨：“你都摸了怎么还问我？”

——因为我说的摸远远不止如此。

“那我就当你答应了。”

裤子被褪下来的时候，金泰亨才意识到为什么小少爷非要问他一句。

是室温太低了，还是他们正在燃烧，金泰亨觉得田柾国的手要烫坏他了，他躲着向前拱腰想要腰，又在撞到田柾国腹部的时候委屈的停住。

睡裤只被褪下一小截，卡在大腿根部下面一点。

“哥”田柾国在他耳边轻笑：“现在，我们是一模一样的两面旗帜。”

这话没说的太露骨，金泰亨知道自己也湿了，他枕着田柾国的肩膀，右手捂住了小少爷的嘴。

“前面硬的难受，哥继续摸一摸。”田柾国只是亲亲对方的手掌就轻松地解除了禁言状态。

“我…我做不到的。”金泰亨惊呼着被揉捏的软成一团，偏偏露在棉花被子外面的头脑还有些清醒。他们下半身的两根不分彼此的靠拢在一起，濡湿的一片，弄得肚子也黏起来。

“那我自己来了？”几次亲密之后，小少爷早他一步游刃有余起来，滑进臀缝的手指像是直接刮擦在金泰亨唯一那根清醒的神经上，勾起来紧紧绷着，心跳咚咚作响，换来恍惚间的一声呻吟。

金泰亨先逃进棉花王国里面了，他滑到田柾国胸口，用被子兜住头，堪堪留出一条缝隙呼吸。

明明两人间已经再没有空间了，可田柾国却什么都能办到。

侵入臀缝的手指擦过那个干燥的隐秘穴口，绕道根部沾了些滑腻液体又返回揉在脆弱的花蕾上。

嗯啊——

棉花王国正在面临内战。

金泰亨被探入的指节逼出城堡，呼吸了没两口新鲜空气又被等在外面的田柾国掳住唇舌，这次的亲吻很温柔，金泰亨被抚弄着放松了绷直的背脊。

这一次，田柾国想要的不仅仅是亲吻抚摸，他想要真正的做到最后了，这个认知让金泰亨头脑中开始嘈杂，连心跳的声音也挤进去播放，他们肌肤相亲的热量，耳垂的红晕，一切过载的信息在脑海中变成甜腻的软糖。

金泰亨觉得太快，可又飞快记起两人在图书室牵手的画面，想起晨勃的安慰，想起每一次叫他田柾国转过头来笑意盈盈的双眼。

甬道内卷动的胀痛和多年前跪在坐垫上酸痛的膝盖连接起来，金泰亨闭起眼睛感受更多液体进入了自己的身体，等待在前庭的年幼的自己也流下过相似的汗水，不同的是，脑海中的那个身着和服头戴簪花的小孩只能握紧自己的手，用视线去追随蝴蝶的停留。

但现在的他被田柾国牵着手。

身上的这个男孩见第一面的时候就说喜欢他，就拥抱了他。金泰亨从这个男孩那里得到了数不清的私藏糖果。

这个男孩替他挨过打，那是他这辈子第一次挨打。

明明是从小惯养起来的小少爷却对挨打如同家常便饭的金泰亨说舍不得看他疼。

想到这里金泰亨又觉得怎么会太快，对于正相爱的人只有少与晚，只有等待太久，只有不及。

“太疼的话，我们就不做了。”田柾国撑在金泰亨上方，他撤出了手指俯下身亲着小桃子拧紧的眉头，用后面做爱不是那么容易的事情，况且金泰亨也从来没说过会为他留下来，田柾国心里没底，不安的从眉头一路亲吻到嘴角。

我的怀抱想要为他打开一次。

金泰亨侧头主动亲上去，双腿敞开一些：“你轻一些，要心疼我。”

田柾国听到这话怔了一下，手按在金泰亨曲起的腿上，向下趴在对方的胸口上去听他的心跳：“哥哥，你跟我做了之后就不能离开我了，要一辈子和我在一起，你想好了吗？”

“你呢，你想好了吗？”这个姿势让金泰亨的耻骨一阵阵泛酸，那根硬挺的东西就抵在入口磨蹭，他心里也有一点怕，可依然强装作镇定的样子反问，金泰亨老是这样做不到坦诚承认就把问题推回去。

田柾国感受着他胸口的起伏，仿佛不满意自己的心意被质疑，一下抬起头：“我早就想好了，你不能走了！”

田柾国说完这话负气的顶进去一截，听到身下抽气的声音才紧张兮兮的停住摸摸小哥哥的汗湿的脸：“对不起，你是不是很疼？”

明明刚刚才答应要心疼的他的。

实际上田柾国也被夹的有些疼，那里面太紧，他们又是第一次，总有些不得章法。

“我不要你走了。”

金泰亨仰面躺着，身下被插入的异物感很严重，他很疼，可是心口又满满涨涨，不再是那种流失的冰冷的疼。

他想要田柾国全部插进来，他们俩彻底融为一体会不会好点。

于是他小声叫“柾国，柾国。”

这个称呼比少爷更动听。

“……你进来。”金泰亨深呼一口气，抬高了自己的腰，尝试着放松身体。

田柾国不断抚摸着他的背脊，看到金泰亨乖顺地容纳自己的样子觉得很心动，他脸上带着几分不自知的情欲，痛苦和舒服的表情同时出现。

好色。

金泰亨已经没有什么力气了，光是插入就让他吃了不少苦，被抱起来接吻的时候居然觉得很享受。

田柾国默默等他神情不再紧绷的时候动了动，然后又停下任金泰亨含着他，这样反复等人适应后才不再克制的抽动起来。

原来禁果的滋味这般好。

两人喘息的很剧烈，毕竟是第一次做，没有做多久就射了出来，金泰亨脑海中一片混乱，他听见田柾国翻身找套的声音，累的眼睛都睁不开。

“我们在做一次吧？”田柾国整理金泰亨汗湿的发梢，他看着这个喜欢了很多年的人，还想在确认一次。

“我不走了。”金泰亨勉强睁开眼睛，他很累，眼前飘着梦境一样的模糊感，凭借着感觉抓住了田柾国的手，才慢慢闭上了眼睛。

他说不走了。

田柾国脑海中轰鸣一声，紧绷着的神经，那些不甘心，那些求而不得全全被金泰亨一句话粉碎了。他凑到金泰亨跟前细细听对方平稳的呼吸声，忍不住也躺了下来。

他们的手紧紧握在了一起。

空调依旧在勤勤恳恳的工作着。

月亮和樱花又重新回到了棉花王国。


End file.
